Dating a Bad Boy
by MovieVillain
Summary: Ran meets a new student named JD, who is quite a bad boy. Conan seems to suspect something is wrong with him, so can he find out what it is before she ends up with trouble from that guy?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Teitan High School, and Ran is about to head home as her classes are over for the day. She noticed there is someone mysterious outside the gate. It's a black-haired boy wearing a black trenchcoat.

She knows who that is.

It's the new student from her class. Judging by his clothes, he seems to be a rebel. Being intrigued by him, she approached him.

"Hello, Jason Dean," she greeted.

"Greetings and salutations," the boy greeted back. "You are..."

"Ran... Ran Mouri."

"It's nice to meet you, Ran."

With this, the two students are shaking hands with each other.

"No way! Is she becoming friends with that antisocial teen?" a curious student asked upon seeing the act.

"What's going on?" another asked.

"By the way, would you like to be my girlfriend?" the teen asked with a smile.

Upon hearing those words, Ran blinked for a few seconds before she makes her answer.

"Why, yes, I love too!" she answered happily to the question.

As for the students who heard the proposal...

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"Ran wants to be this rebel's boyfriend?!" a curious student screamed.

"Good, meet me by this address by tomorrow morning at 10 AM," the new teen gives a white piece of paper to Ran. "That's the day we'll get started on our first date."

"Okay, then," the latter agreed as she left the school.

Even though she has Shinichi, she wanted to have a date with someone else for a change. This time, she's going to hang out with a bad boy.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she goes home, Ran looked like she has fallen in love. Fallen in love with a bad boy, that is.

"Ahh..." she said.

"Ran, what's wrong with you?" Kogoro asked with concern as he gets off from his desk and approached her.

"Yeah, Ran-neechan, what is it?" Conan added as he paused the video game he is playing.

"It's... nothing, Dad, Conan," the brunette girl replied while giving out an expression that she is falling in love.

"Why not?" her father demanded.

"Because... it's something you wouldn't understand," was she could say. After all, she has no plans on telling him about having a date with a bad boy, otherwise he'll go ballistic on the matter.

She left the two to go to her bedroom privately so she can have some privacy about her date for tomorrow.

"What's up with her?" Conan asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know," Kogoro replied.

With loss of words, they continue to do their respective activities. Conan plays his video game, while Kogoro watches TV from his desk about Yoko Okino. At least Ran has kept her secret safe from them about her hanging out with the new student from her school who is quite a bad boy.

To her, she doesn't care if she is bad. All she wants is to hang out with someone for a change.

"I just hope Shinichi will not be mad at me when he finds out about this," Ran said to herself.

With her friend being Conan, it is quite a possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, JD is taking a walk by the streets of Tokyo to observe the surroundings by himself.

"Seven schools in _seven states_ and the only thing different is my _locker_ combination," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he noticed a mugging is going on by the process.

"Give me your bag!" the mugger demanded.

"No, I will not!" the lady refused to get robbed by him.

With the danger she's in, JD has decided to step into the fight as he approached them to stop the crime.

"Hey, leave her alone," he demanded. "That's her bag, not yours."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to stop me, punk?" the mugger asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that," the boy smiled as he pulls out a gun from his right hand, and it's a revolver. He takes a shot at the criminal's head, but not dead. This is because he used a blank at him.

The shooting with a blank caused the mugger to run away with fear.

"Here you go, miss," the boy said as he gives the bag to the lady.

"Thank you for your kindness, boy," the latter is glad to be okay.

"Don't mention it. All that matters is that your belongings are safe," JD said.

"Oh, okay..."

She left the area where she almost got robbed. To JD, doing a good deed like this makes him feel sane.

All he needs to do is be prepared for the date he is planning with Ran.


End file.
